On a Wing and a Prayer
by kinomoto touya
Summary: If you only have three days to live and you are entitled to wish for three wishes, what will you do and what will you wish? Sakura and Syaoran fic again !
1. Chapter One: An Arc in the Sky

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**On a Wing and a Prayer**  
_**Written by:**_ Kinomoto Touya  
**_Summary:_** If you only have three days to live and you are entitled to wish for three wishes, what will you do and what will you wish? Sakura and Syaoran fic again ^_^!  
_**Author's Notes: **_Hehehe...this is my third Sakura and Syaoran multi-chapters. I hope you will read and review ^_^!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Angels can soar up   
In the sky that is   
because they carry   
no burden_

** On a Wing and a Prayer**_  
Chapter I: An Arc in the Sky_

Her body lies weakly upon her bed. Her lips quivers and not a sign on her face that she is going to be alright. Death now show signs that she is going to come take her very, very soon. Though, I myself is almost a hundred percent sure that Death, herself feels depression deep inside her heart, for once again, she will take another bud of rose amidst the garden of earth's human. "This is way too early," she whispered to herself. "But this is her fate."

Fate wasn't happy was well. But he, himself knew perfectly well that there is really no such thing as a happy ending on earth.

"Why shall we take such a young life, Fate?" Death asked her brother. "Can't you---can't you, prolong her life, even for a little while?"

"I know what you feel, my sister," Fate sympathized. "But you know perfectly, that we are just doing our job."

"Okay, I understand," she shook her head sadly. "But brother, I know that I am suppose to take her tomorrow. However, she...Kinomoto Sakura, haven't got any really good thing in life. I mean, you took her mother early, their family business broke down and now she's dying..."

"So now I am the bad guy again..." he rolled his eyes. "Do what you want, Death. Take her life after three days. Surely, you have time for your 'wishes' for that little girl. Now, go...I have to cut a lot of thread and make new ones. Ever, I am so busy...and you know that!"

"Duh-uh..." Death said sarcastically. "Three days??? What on earth can I do on three days?"

Fate throw in a very nasty look, freezing his sister's face, "Hmm...what can I do on the next three days? I'll give you examples. Probably a World War Three? A bigger, more inhumane holocaust, destructive forces of nature..."

"Okay, okay, I get what you mean..." she anxiously muttered. "But thanks anyway, brother."

He smirked, disappearing amidst the darkness of that room.

Death sat beside Sakura who is now catching her breath even though she is sleeping. "She is very pretty," Death said. She kissed her cheek. "Be well..." Death then disappeared right then and there.

Sakura then woke up, her lips were pinkish, her cheeks already have color. She can already breathe well. Really, there is no sign that she is suffering from leukemia. She is perfectly in a perfect condition.

Sakura sat up straight in her bed and stared at her palms and arms. Dark spots on it were already gone. She wondered how everything had happen.

"Was it a dream?"

"It wasn't, but you'll just be like that for three whole days."

Sakura looked up, and saw a boy and a girl she do not know, both wearing a red cheongsam, about as old as she. The little boy was wearing glasses, dark hair played flirty upon his deep eyes but the appearance of maturity was painted upon his supposed-to-be innocent face. While the girl seemed to be very reserved, yet her prettiness cannot be denied. Her long, dark hair were waves of ocean and was pulled back with a very nifty red hair band. In her right hand, Sakura noticed that she is also carrying a stuff-toy sort of thing. It was yellow-orange and winged, and oddly the stuff-toy itself was also alive.

"Who are you?"

"I am Eriol," the boy introduced himself. "And this is..."

"I am Tomoyo," the girl curtsied, politely.

"And I am Keroberos, but you can call me Kero!" the 'stuffed-toy' flew from Tomoyo's hand.

Sakura crawled to the edge of her bed. Surprisingly, she is not afraid of these strangers not even to the odd Kero, "I know who you are, but what do you want from me?"

"We are assistants of Death," Eriol explained. "Some person call us the Grim Reapers or Angels of Death, but who cares anyway?"

"You are supposed to die today," Tomoyo narrated happily. "But Death asked her brother, Fate to prolong your life. Fate agreed, but he only prolonged it for three days."

"Three days?" Sakura choked.

"Yeah, too short, we know," Kero scratched his head. "But, we will let you live the thee last days of yours to the fullest!"

"Live...to the fullest?" Sakura wondered. "How will that be possible."

"Each day, a wish will be granted by each of us," Kero continued, flying to Eriol's shoulder. "So today, Eriol would give you your wish..."

"Eh?" Eriol was suddenly dumbfounded. "But I thought that today is Tomoyo's turn!"

"What?!" Tomoyo demanded. "It isn't my turn today either...and if I remember it correctly," Tomoyo stared at Kero, "It is Kero-chan's turn today!"

"Nuh-uh..." Kero shook his tiny head. "Not I..."

"Then how---what shall we do about this?" Tomoyo desperately asked. "All I know is, it isn't my turn today..."

"Then let us play rock, paper and scissors," Eriol suggested, winking to Tomoyo. They know that there is no questions asked whenever they ask Kero about playing rock, paper and scissors. Also, they knew that whenever they play that sort of game, Kero always hands in 'paper'.

"Good thinking, my good friend," Tomoyo winked back. "Why not? Kero-chan, you do not mind playing, right?"

"What are we waiting for?" Kero rubbed his 'hands' (he does not have any that is why all he can do is 'paper'.) together.

"Jack and poi!" they chorused. Kero of course, throws in 'paper'. And Eriol and Tomoyo both throws in 'scissors'.

"Seems like you've lost again, my friend..." Eriol grinned while Tomoyo giggled beside him.

"B-But...but..." 

"No buts," Tomoyo bent closer to him and smiled in a too-cute-to-be-annoying-but-still-annoying kind of way. "Because you know completely that a deal..."

"Will always be a deal..." Eriol concluded.

Kero helplessly sat down and sighed, "Well, it seems, that this is my day today..." he glared at Tomoyo and Eriol, "Just you wait for the next days, you two. You'll pay for this!"

Eriol and Tomoyo just laughed wholeheartedly.

"Hmph..." Kero stood up and flew to Sakura. "Come on then Sakura, we do not have all day...what do you me do this day?"

"I-" Sakura wondered while Kero desperately prayed that her wish won't be very bad as she think. She closed her eyes and paused for a moment, after which she said, "I want to visit my mother's tomb. I think it is supposed to be in Kyoto. I was very young when I visited her, she must be very lonely..."

Tomoyo's and Eriol's happy faces disappeared and just stared at her like she was crazy; Kero's jaw dropped open.

"What?" Sakura scratched her lovely brown locks. "Did I say something wrong? Did I offend your feelings?"

"N-no..." Tomoyo shook her head and smiled a little. "But we can do more than that. Tour you to the whole Europe or give you the most hi-tech things is just a piece of cake for us."

Eriol placed his arm over Sakura's arm. "Are you sure? Come one, this is your third to the last day, Sakura."

She grin a little and shook her head no. "Yes...that is all I ever want."

Kero then pulled back his jaw and rubbed his hands. "Well, if that is what you wanted, Lady Sakura then your wish, is my command..." Deep inside though, Kero was thinking, "Nyahaha...I got the easiest wish possible. Just you wait tomorrow, Tomo-chan and Eriol, hehehe..."

Magically, Sakura's hospital window opened, and not even Kero was flying but Tomoyo and Eriol was also floating in thin air.

"Wow...you guys _are actually flying_..." Sakura said in amazement.

"You can do it too," Tomoyo encouraged her. "Actually, _all humans can fly_."

"Everyone can fly?" Sakura sounded amazed. "How did that happen?"

Eriol grinned. "We, 'angels', carry no burden in our hearts, mind and soul. We also think of no evil to others. That is why we can fly up here in the sky..."

"Remove your sorrows, bad memories and intention," Kero advised. "Think of all good things. And also believe that you can really fly."

Sakura then closed her eyes and in her mind she erased all bad memories and thoughts, in her soul, she removed doubt and in her heart she filled it with gladness. Slowly, she didn't realized that her body is being lifted upon the earth.

She blinked back and find herself outside the hospital, flying. At first she was really happy seeing how beautiful the sun rising and how cute the morning begins after that she suddenly was pulled down with gravity or something else worse than that---_fear_.

She screamed too loudly and when she was about to crash on the ground, a hand caught her. It was Eriol.

Catching his concerned looks, Sakura then turned red but she wasn't sure why did she actually blushed. Is it because she felt ashamed of her clumsiness and for not believing herself or probably she, like him? Her heart beat a little strange, but she just pulled herself away from that feeling.

"Are you alright?" asked he.

"I-I guess so..." Sakura responded in an almost inaudible voice. "I just..."

"Don't doubt yourself. You can do it..."

She stared on his ocean eyes. After a while, she find herself, 'on her wings' again.

"Come on," Kero signaled. "Let us go..."

"Wait, will the people see us?"

"One person can," Tomoyo answered while gliding freely on the clouds. "The person who cares about you, _secretly_. That person can see us too."

"_Secretly_?" Sakura repeated and laughed that thought in her mind. She added to herself, "Then no one will ever notice that I am gone."

~*~

In a little room in the hospital, a little boy suffering from complications of the heart stared at the bluest morning sky with his deep, dark brown eyes. He saw something colorful and beautiful zoomed upon the sky... and it moves into an arc-like direction. 

"A rainbow," he thoughtfully wondered. "I wonder where Sakura is...she loves beautiful things like this." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** How was it? Hehehe...I have nothing more to say except _**give those reviews....onegai**_! And yeah, one more thing, happy birthday to my best friend, Denise also known as Reverie in FanfictionNET. _Libre naman diyan _:p_ ..._


	2. Chapter Two: Intra Muros

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**On a Wing and a Prayer**  
_**Written by:**_ Kinomoto Touya  
**_Summary:_** If you only have three days to live and you are entitled to wish for three wishes, what will you do and what will you wish? Sakura and Syaoran fic again!

**_Author's Notes: _**Thanks for the reviews! I know the first chapter is kind of crappy, so ehehehe. 

Hmmm...about the queries of **_ethereal-moonrain_**, yeah the Fates are females but no, I have not based my fan fiction from Greek Mythology. I made Death into a woman because woman is compassionate and emotional just the way death should be. 

I made Fate into a man because man is like Fate. Man and Fate almost never changes his mind but with this attitude, it leads to nothing but sloppy outcomes (just kidding XD!).

Hah, but more about these two characters later. You'll see!

Also, if ever you are wondering, where I got the 'Jack and Poi', I watched it from GTO, another great anime/manga. Got it? Well, another chapter to go now...

  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_"The Lord gives perfect peace to those whose faith is firm."   
__---Isaiah 26.3_

** On a Wing and a Prayer**_  
Chapter II: Intra Muros (Within the Walls)_

_**Rain, rain go away...  
Come again another day...  
Little Johnny wants to play...**_

Quietly, a little boy listens to the sound of laughter from the other room---their laughter. He was inside the other room---alone. The day would surely be a long one with someone who is like him---apart from the group, lonely. For a person who often uses the pronoun 'them' than 'we', a closure to life is what they really needed. Like a very small island in an endless ocean he is---just waiting for the great waves to destroy him.

It wasn't raining. But for him, the sun never really went up. In the darkness of his loneliness and the pain in his heart, he only wishes to be taken by the angel of death. It is very strange for a ten-year old boy to think like that. But it is very painful for him.

_"I-I want to," he shyly uttered just moments ago. "I want to join you in your game."_

_"You can't!" the other kids in the ward nastily said so. "You might just...die or something!"_

The kids in the ward---they were ill too. Their cheeks were pale and can't move much. But the little boy was different, hardly can't he move his body. He doesn't speak much too.

He was in a bad nightmare. And now all he wanted was to wake up.

"Oh, you are now awake!" a nurse clad in fitted white garments gleefully entered the room, pushing in a tray of hearty breakfast---scrambled egg, three pieces of toast, steamy hot chocolate beautified with a vase of white roses. "Now it is time for your breakfast...Syao..."

She noticed the trace of sadness in the child's face, "Syaoran?"

"Uh, good morning, Nurse Rika Sasaki," he gloomily greeted.

"Uh...'morning, Syaoran!" she beamed. "Oh come on, don't put that look on your face! Smile! Another great day has come."

Syaoran just stared down.

"What is wrong, Syaoran?" Nurse Rika thoughtfully asked. "Did they..."

Syaoran looked away from Nurse Rika.

"Uh, do you want me to do the talking to them?" Nurse Rika thoughtfully offered.

"How is Sakura-chan?" Syaoran inquired.

"She is still sleeping," she answered quickly and very softly.

"That's good," Syaoran smiled a bit, looking at his blanket. "We'll play later when she wakes up. It has been days since I last saw her."

"Oh dear," Nurse Rika's encouraging smile disappeared and her eyes filled with worry. Her voice moved a tone lower. "She is not well."

"Not well?" Syaoran alarmingly look upon Nurse Rika's youthful face.

"Syaoran, I am so sorry, but you have to know the truth by now," she heavily said. "This would be very, very hard to take because I know, she is the only friend you have in the children's ward. But cancer cells invaded her body thoroughly. Her leukemia is in Stage Four already, you know. I am afraid that..."

Nurse Rika shut her eyes and gripped her chest strongly.

"You are afraid of?" Syaoran clasped his hand over Nurse Rika's shoulder and hollered. "Tell me! Tell me! Sakura would me alright, wouldn't she? She would play with me later right? Right? Am i not right, Nurse Rika, tell me!"

"Syaoran, calm down!" Nurse Rika sobbed, pulling Syaoran's body in her loving arms. "Calm down!"

"Sakura, would be alright, am I not right?" he persisted, his eyes were filled with tears. His innocent tears, his dreadful shouts stopped everyone in that ward from doing anything. All eyes turned to Syaoran and Nurse Rika. Suddenly, an impulse stroke at Syaoran's heart---a very painful impulse. Syaoran then stopped talking and clenches his left chest. His pale face turned lavender, like something is suffocating him to death.

"Sa-ku-ra..." Syaoran breathed and his brown eyes shut down.

"Naoko-chan!" Rika shouted to the nurse wearing glasses, while checking up on Syaoran. "Naoko-chan! Call Dr. Yoshiyuki Terada immediately!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is it to die, Eriol?"

This question suddenly breaks the perfectly wonderful silence. Nadesiko Kinomoto, Sakura's mother was buried in such a beautiful place. Anyone would have wanted to be buried in a small chaplet architecture near a small river nearby with birds flying high upon your ground, swans swimming in the river and nature guarding you silently. That place is almost so near to heaven.

Sakura blinked. Eriol remained silent.

"It is okay," Sakura grinned. "You do not need to tell me if you do not want to..."

"I do not remember it anymore Sakura," Eriol finally said. Tomoyo and Kero who were offering pinks in Nadesiko's tomb then was suddenly alarmed.

"You don't?" Sakura repeated sadly. "But how about your family? Your friends? The memories you've shared together? Would Death just remove that instantly?"

"I do not know," Eriol shrugged. "All I know is Death is being born backwards?"

"Backwards?" Sakura scratched her head. "What do you mean?"

"He means like an infant we were delivered in the after life," Tomoyo supplied. "Like a little child we do not know what to do or how to express ourselves. We just woke up in an empty white room with nothing but cold, barren walls. Nothing was stored in our minds. Only two questions entered our minds at those times: 'Where am I? and 'Who am ?' Even the language we have used in our previous life were erased completely."

"I do not want to remember my previous life either," Eriol then spoke. "The hidden and only reason on why Death removed my memory is because my previous life was sad and I had almost not felt happiness."

"How did you know?" Sakura inquired. "You can't remember anything, right?"

"I don't," he agreed. "But to be Angels of Death or Grim Reapers like we are, there is only one requirement and that is to have a very sad past. Plus, I am never really a happy spirit. Something seems to be lacking in me always."

"But, why..." Sakura stopped and just embraced herself sadly.

"What is wrong, Sakura?" Eriol placed his arm on Sakura. "Sorry for making you feel bad because of my story."

"I am not feeling bad, Eriol," Sakura explained. "My feeling is more of---sad. Father told me when I was a little child that mother is already an angel and she would eternally guide us from the heavens and that she would listen to every prayer that I offer to her because she was an angel. I offer her a prayer almost every time my mind is free especially at night. But...what if she was a Grim Reaper too...then all my prayers---who listened to my prayers then? And can't she remember me, as a daughter or how about, Touya-onichan? And how about father, the only man she ever loved? Everything is not just right...like something is very, very unfair."

"She is listening, Sakura," Kero spoke. "I know she is."

"How did you know?"

"It is like this, Sakura," Kero started. "Even if your mother barely stayed in this world, you made her happy. No matter how tough things happened in her life, she is gratefully honored to have a family like yours especially to have a daughter like you. She is still blessed with her memory Sakura, she is always there beside you, your older brother and your father. She is your guardian angel who listens with every happiness, sadness, loneliness and emptiness in your heart."

"Really? What makes you say that?" Sakura's eyes brightens with hope.

"She told me so," Kero grinned. "For she is right beside you this very moment."

"Mother..." Sakura sighed.

"Huh?" Eriol and Tomoyo looked around. "We don't."

"Of course you can't!" Kero laughed. "Only a Spirit Guide like me could only see guardian angels, as if you do not know that."

"We don't" Eriol and Tomoyo chorused.

Kero sighed. "Oh well, you are still rookies, that is quite acceptable."

"But where will I go, Kero-chan?" Sakura asked worriedly. "Would I be a guardian angel too like mother?" her voice's tone then suddenly loses hope. "Or would I be placed within the walls of forgetfulness."

"Honestly," Kero tightened his squeaky voice, closing his eyes. "Brace yourself Sakura..."

"You mean there is a decision already?" Tomoyo questioned in shock.

"Whatever the decision is," Sakura bravely said. "I am ready..."

Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura waited intently for the words of Kero.

"Honestly," Kero coughed. "The decision is...according the the Council of Death otherwise known as the C.O.D. there...there is no decision yet!"

The jaws of the three dropped solid down the ground.

"You...almost...killed...me..." Sakura panted right in front of Kero's face.

"Put yourself together, guys!" Kero shouted angrily. "How am I suppose to know? I am a Spirit Guide. Get it? _Only a Spirit Guide_. I held no responsibility with the judiciary system of the dead, as if you do not know that!"

"I don't," Sakura huffed. "How am I suppose to know?"

"But Sakura, remember this," Kero firmly told her. "Just keep a whole lot of faith in yourself. And with that, I assure you, the rest would follow."

"Just keep faith in myself..." she repeated with her heart.

"It is almost time, Sakura," Eriol reminded. "We better be ready to leave."

"Just one more prayer, okay?" Sakura pleaded.

"Fine then," Eriol smiled. "By the way Sakura, this tomb of your mother is really, really beautiful."

"Oh, thanks," she gratefully bowed. "Father owned a fairly big business before that's why mom's tomb is like this. But our business then mellowed down, we have to sell our mansion plus some of our stocks in the stock market. Oh well, at least this is still maintained well, my brother Touya can go forth to Tokyo University on April and my medical expenses were paid somehow. Plus it was nice living in an apartment, I've met a lot of friends..."

Eriol smiled even broader. "You are such a good person, Sakura. I just hope that you live a little longer for surely, somebody will love you with all his heart and soul and maybe he will even die to protect you."

"Nobody wouldn't like me," Sakura grinned. "Who would have want a dying person like me? Thank you for such kind words anyway, Eriol."

Sakura quickly run to a pew and kneeled down. 

Eriol was left at her back thinking, "You will never know, Sakura. You will never know..."

_Mother, I know very much that you are there,  
Somehow, I could still hear your lullabies,  
And can feel your warm presence everywhere,  
I want you to be with me, father and Touya always  
For we love you endlessly, needed you helplessly,  
I want nothing but your love and to see you again._

After her prayer, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo and Kero flew back to the infinitely beautiful skies of Tokyo bringing nothing but the presence of Nadesiko with them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Hahaha...I enjoyed writing that one. Almost every idea I gathered about Dying and Living were written by I carefully as possible. Oh, Happy Mother's Day to all especially my mother and the Virgin Mary and a very Happy 16th birthday to me :)!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter Three: Nightmare

_"Not even the Emperor who has the riches  
of the world can buy eternal life."  
---Chinese Proverb_

__

** On a Wing and a Prayer**_  
Chapter III: Nightmare_

"_If ever you needed us, we will be there," Eriol told her._

_"Huh?" Sakura tearfully said. "You mean you cannot stay here and play with me?"_

_"We would love to," Tomoyo answered. "But then, Sakura, we cannot stay here."_

_"You can't?"_

_"You'll know why..." Kero smiled. "Just call our name and we will be there!"_

_A gust of wind then blew its way to the room. Taking the three of them away from the thin air._

_"Goodbye..." she silently said. She then found herself in her bedroom, lying. The door then opened and a beautiful nurse entered the room._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is Syaoran?"

Those were the three simple words that escaped her lips. _"Where is Syaoran?" _But Nurse Rika just stared at her eye, tearfully.

"Where is Syaoran?" she repeated.

"He is still sleeping."

"Sleeping?"

"Yes," she nodded firmly, but there is still a tone of tremble in her voice. "Syaoran is still tired. Very tired."

"Oh, that is good!" she exclaimed with a clap. "I bet he made friends with the other ward boys that is why he is still tired. Well, I am happy for him. He won't be very sad and lonely anymore, right Nurse Rika?"

"Um...right..." Naoko weakly smiled. "Right...so now, rest, Sakura-chan. You really needed that."

"O-okay..." Sakura sighed, but deep inside she thought, "It is barely three days to my death. But...I shall be bored to death here..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kinomoto Sakura," Dr. Terada looked upon Nurse Rika. "How is she...?"

"She is very, very strange today, Terada-sensei," Nurse Rika responded. "Very, very strange..."

"What do you mean, strange?" Dr. Terada was then worried and he blurted. "More severe headaches? Glands at the back of her neck were more swollen? Fever?"

"Actually no, Terada-sensei."

"Eh...no?" Terada-sensei was puzzled. "What do you mean, 'no', Rika?"

"First thing I noticed is she is finally awake after a week sleep," she narrated. "Then...she wasn't pale. She is not in pain either..."

"W-what?"

"See it yourself, Terada-sensei..."

"Thank you, Rika-chan!" Dr. Terada smiled and dashed off to Room 390, Sakura's room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Sakura...Sakura...Sakura..."_

"Huh..."she stirred a bit, waking up from her sleep. "What is it?"

She opened her eyes. And there she saw the very down faces of his father, elder brother as well as Dr. Terada, the nurses, the other ward children, and of course, her best friend, Li Syaoran. Each of them is bringing her a flower---the beautiful and fair lily, the Casablancas. Its light scent is really heavenly.

"W-what is wrong?" she then felt panic. "Why are you all so sad? What is the matter with you?" then she stopped and thought. "Do they know...that I am going to die soon?"

But no one seemed to listen to whatever Sakura was saying. The nurses then shed tears, then no matter how much they tried to be real boys who wouldn't cry, they couldn't help it. Her father, her brother, Dr. Terada and Syaoran were crying.

"I do not like this," Sakura thought. All of the sudden, her father gave her his flower, he was still weeping.

"T-thank..." Before Sakura can even say thank you, the scent of the flower disappeared. She then cannot touch fragile flower's stem nor its purest petals. The flower just pass thru her hand.

"W-what is happening?!"

On and on the people were giving their flowers, crying. But Sakura can't touch a blossom nor smell one of them.

"Am I dead?" she said. "I thought I have three more days to live..."

The people then froze like mannequins and she tried touching their bodies however they were ice-cold and lifeless. They speak not a word, they hear not a sound, they see not a thing and smell not a blossom. However, water still pour down their eyes. Probably they can still feel her.

"Father?" she embraced his father's lifeless figure then looked upon the others. "Brother? Terada-sensei? Rika-san? Syaoran-kun? Everyone...? Can you---can you feel me? I want to say...I love you to each one of you."

The gust of wind then blew each of the mannequins away and shred them into a gazillion pieces of dust, immediately turning the whole place into an endless desert.

"Noooooooooooooo!" her scream echoed a million times. All hopes bid her goodbye.

The gust of wind turned himself into an endless, dark tunnel. "Sakura...Sakura...Sakura..."

"Who are you?" she fought back, bravely.

"Come inside," he said. "You do not belong here anymore..."

""Noooooooooooooo!"

"This is your fate, Sakura!" it hollered. "This isn't your world anymore. You belong with me now..."

"Noooooooooooooo! I will not go with you! I will not leave them here! I love them! And I don't want to go with you!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

""Noooooooooooooo!"

"Sakura, it is alright..."

She opened her eyes and a pair of gentle eyes told her everything is alright now. "Terada-sensei?"

"Yes it is me," he warmly nodded. "Do not worry, everything is just a nightmare---a bad dream."

Sakura threw her hands around Dr. Terada and sobbed. "It was terrible! It was very, very terrible...I was, I was---and you were, you were..."

"Calm down, now," he embraced her back. "It is alright. Just forget about it."

Sakura calmed down for a while and then said. "If you were to die soon, Terada-sensei, what will you do...?"

"I-" Dr. Terada started with hesitation. "I'd tell my beloved how much I feel for her."

"Then? What would you wish"

"Then I would wish that she will find someone far better than me who will take care of her and love her truthfully and is willing to sacrifice himself for her sake."

"What if you found out that she loves you too?"

"Then I'd be very happy," he told her, smilingly. "And sad too..."

"Sad?"

"Yes, sad..." he sighed. "Because I couldn't be with her anymore. I couldn't share my love to her as well. And I couldn't protect her whenever she needed my help."

"Then I must be sad too?"

"Why?"

"I wouldn't last," she said quietly. "And I couldn't protect the ones I love."

"Don't say that..." Dr. Terada hopefully told her. "We shall find a bone marrow donor soon. You'll be saved."

"I-I hope so..." she breaks from his warm embrace. Sakura knew the truth. Those words stinged her heart badly.

"There, do not lose hope---"

Someone knocks from her door.

"It must be, Rika-chan," Dr. Terada smiled, a distinct trace of happiness sparkle in his eyes. "Come in."

The door opened and a pale boy with dark pair of eyes and brown hair peeped from it.

"Syaoran!" Sakura smiled.

"It is nice that you are well again, Sakura..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's notes:** Hahaha...sorry if this takes a while! Anyway the suffix '-sensei' isnt just used for teachers in Japan but for high people and doctors too. Hope that helps. Anyway, updates for 'I Should Have Known' and 'Milk and Nuts' are coming up. Please, now that you are here...REVIEW !!!


End file.
